The Renegade Alliance (Rogue Warriors Trilogy: Book 2)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Renegade Alliance has one purpose: to find the red dragonoid, Parker Dooley, and bring him back to his wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley. But not everyone thinks the Shadow Empire is all neutral. Can Aslan convince the rebels that they must work together with the Shadow Empire's emperor and defeat Vitiate? Or will they all fall to ruin? Sequel to 'The Ice Queen'.
1. Aslan's News

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Rogue Warriors_. :)

This part will focus on Eliza Bowler-Dooley and her lion friend Corin, as well as how the Renegade Alliance was formed.

Without further ado, I present _The Renegade Alliance_.

*.*.*

Space. The stars zinged across the darkened sky, snaking their way around the person that they were flying past. Eventually, there was nothing but darkness, red dragon eyes, as well as a red beamed lightsaber that hummed loudly and darkly for all to hear—

Eliza Bowler-Dooley sat on hers and her husband's master bedroom, the last traces of her dream still mustering in her thoughts. She didn't know the last time she slept properly, just that knowing it had been a week since her husband had been to the Land of Dragons sent shivers up her spine. Parker Dooley, now Maranguan, nearly attacked her with a Force Choke. If it weren't for the golden-brown lion Corin stepping in-between them, Eliza would have died!

Eliza had a thin frame, fair features, and pale skin. Her green eyes she was like emeralds. At least, that's how her husband Parker put it. Her nose was small and kept her appearance looking sound, while her curly brunette hair, showing some grey strands, fell down across her shoulders. The cleft in her chin didn't sway her appearance. If anything, all anyone saw was a plain complexion. She had a hard time imagining how Parker found her beautiful, but she appreciated it.

Maybe it was just as well that Parker admired her. What didn't make sense was Parker's motive for attempting to end her life. Maybe he was evil. Was there a cure for him? She knew there must be some good lurking in Parker's heart, but how were she and Corin going to find it?

She sighed, realizing it was impossible to turn him back now. She looked up, pulling out her grey circular device. It beeped. She turned it on, discovering a hologram of a newsfeed. There was Vitiate, a man with red skin and wearing black robes, going over the news with everyone, scattered throughout the galaxies and within the universe.

"It has come to my attention that my new apprentice, Maranguan, has betrayed me." Vitiate announced in vain and anger. "It has also come to my attention that earlier this evening, Maranguan resurfaced as that wretched red dragonoid, Parker Dooley. How that happened is beyond my recognition. One thing is clear: he and Qua'ra have escaped me, fled to a world I do not know. If anyone spots them, their Shadow Empire, and hunts them down, I will personally let that person into my palace and give them the reward they deserve. That is all!" The hologram vanished, leaving Eliza in a desolate state.

Was her husband good again? How was that possible? Surely, he must have figured out a way to become good again.

"Aslan saved my husband," Eliza said, stunned. She looked up at Corin as he entered her bedroom, with recognition and understanding. "Parker's back! Maybe now we don't need to form a resistance! Maybe everything's all right!"

"Whoa! Easy," Corin said, calmly. "We don't know for sure."

"But the Emperor's words were…"

"Truth or lies. We don't know for sure," Corin repeated, cautious. "But if you feel anything from Parker, any twinge, that would be great! It is possible that Parker's returned to the light. Maybe he is! Maybe he did it on his own."

"No," Eliza said, softly. Her hand rested on her chest, right up close to her heart. Parker was with someone. She could feel it. But he wasn't in love with her and he was no longer evil. If anything, he was in the grey, between light and dark.

She could feel his muscular red scaly arms, his lizard-like humanoid body, his dragon-like head, and features, including his short snout with its tipped end pointed up, as well as his black claws and his black spikes that ran down his back to his medium-sized tail, which curled up against his feet. It was his eyes that drew her close. Those yellow eyes with a swirling red misty in the irises. He was two dragonoids now: Maranguan and Parker. He looked at her with intensity, but there was also a need, a hope that things would be alright. She could see it all without leaving her bedroom.

"My love," Parker said, drawing her in. "I'm coming for you. I promise. We will be reunited!" Eliza was pulled out of the darkness, out of that mindscape, back to the present. Her pale fingers trembled. She had hope now. Hope for the future! She looked at Corin now with confidence.

"He's alive," she said, speaking truthfully. "Parker's alive! I don't know why or how, but I could feel him!"

"That's good! What did you see? What did you feel?" Corin asked, pleased.

"I felt… Parker in the neutral zone, the grey zone between light and dark. Parker saw me. He said he's coming for me," Eliza explained, beside herself in amazement and wonder. She gave a small smile, pleased. "He's got an empire, and the girl he's with is his friend. Nothing more. He cares about me. I'm going to find him, meet up with him again."

"What should we tell Aslan about this?" Corin asked, curious.

"You can tell me now," Aslan said, walking towards them, "that Parker's new empire remains hidden. No one must know yet it is a neutral empire. That would turn everything worse for our dragonoid. We need him alive and he needs to be whole again. Perhaps you missed that half his body and his face now have scars. They're the wounds he suffered when he was Maranguan."

"I didn't see any scars. What happened to him?" Eliza asked, confused.

"Parker showed you what he wanted you to see," Aslan said, nodding. "It's a trick he learned not long ago. He will have these on and off battles with Maranguan, himself. He will be different, but different in a good way. He's learning from his mistakes. His brother Mordru will not be happy about these new developments. He'll see to it that his revenge against Parker, your husband, is complete. These things must be so, for the time being."

"What should we do?" Eliza asked, warily.

"You are to form the resistance," Aslan said, facing her again. "Confuse Vitiate until the time comes when Parker will have to face him again. I'll do the rest."

"Thank you," Corin said, watching the Lion leave the room. He returned his gaze to Eliza, asking her, "Now what do we do?"

"We do as Aslan says. We can't prevent everything from happening, but we can give Parker a chance," Eliza said, standing up. "We're going to create this resistance and I will see my husband again. No matter what he looks like, he's still my husband. I will fight for him, if I have to."

Corin nodded. "Then let it be." He added, uncertainty in his eyes, "This had better work."

Eliza looked out the window. "It will." She looked at the landscape, wondering if these grasslands meant something. The Land of Dragons was Parker's home. She would not see it fall to ruin. "Parker, come and find me."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Vitiate comes from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	2. Prisoner 'Tack'

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Eliza gazed at the sunset, with its vibrant oranges, reds, pinks, purples, and blues, in intrigue and in haste. It had been two days since Aslan disappeared. Still, Eliza kept wondering if it was true. Had Parker really turned to the grey zone, between the light and the darkness? She sat before Dragon's Hallow's stone fountain in the middle of the village square, with its clear, cool water flowing from the stone nozzle to the smaller and larger basin below.

Eliza sighed, wondering if there was anything more beautiful than this. Oh, she couldn't wait until Parker was in her arms again, kissing her cheek, and smiling down at her with great affection and love. She truly missed her dragonoid companion, wondering when they would be reunited at last!

"Eliza," Corin approached her, rushing past a booth with a thatched roof, where an elderly woman, wearing a pink floral dress, was handing out free ice cones to the first twenty customers that came her way. Corin apologized to her, before reaching his destination. In haste, he told Eliza, "Aslan wants us to go to the Creature Prison. He says it has something to do with Parker's friend Qua'ra. It's as if the poor dragonoid didn't have enough on his plate already." He referred to Parker as the poor dragonoid.

"Who?" Eliza asked, curtly.

"Some lion named Tack. He's a scarred lion. We better hurry, if we want to make him our ally," Corin said, offering to Eliza to climb on his back.

"Can we trust him? That place is dangerous," Eliza said, mounting him.

"That's why we need to hurry," Corin said, as he ran through the village in search of an exit. Eliza didn't know what was going on. Only that she hoped Corin knew what he was doing. Otherwise, they were screwed.

~o~

The Creature Prison, in its current state, housed the most dangerous people and creatures known throughout the Land of Dragons. Its grey stone building, its grey stone walls, and its iron gate was crafted by dragons, in an effort to keep the dangerous people and creatures inside, while the rest of the realms remained safe from harm. It was kept this way since the First World's destruction and the birth of the Seven Realms had come to pass. Aslan ensured the rest of the realms would be kept safe, but who knew exactly when he realized he needed to release one of the prisoners, in order to form this alliance.

Was it right? Was it wrong? Would the worlds ever know? That was up to Aslan and the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea to decide what was best for all creatures, animals, and peoples.

The dragonoids, of all shapes, sizes, colors, winged, and wingless, and those who first came to the Land of Dragons, were the ones who guarded the Creature Prison. They remembered nor knew what brought them to the Creature Prison, located next to the Iron Mountains, known well for its curved, spiky tops, which were often covered in snow; only that Aslan gave them a mission: to protect the realms from these fiends and see that no prisoner left the Creature Prison without proper authority, especially when it came from Aslan.

When Eliza and Corin reached the iron gate, the first thing Eliza feared was they wouldn't be allowed into the prison. And this Tack… who knew what he was like! Was he evil? Was he good? Would he be somewhere between the light and the dark?

It was hard to say.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Eliza murmured in Corin's ear, cautious.

"We'll be fine. Let me do the talking," Corin said, approaching a dragonoid guard. The dragonoid soldier had dark green scaly skin and looked a foot or so taller than Eliza's husband, Parker, who was at least a few feet taller than Eliza.

"State your business," the dark green dragonoid soldier asked, tensely.

"We're here under Aslan's orders," Corin spoke outright. "We seek out the scarred lion named Tack. Is he here, by chance?"

The dark green dragonoid eyed him suspiciously. He turned to Eliza, admitting to her cheekily, "And what's a pretty example like you doing here, huh?"

"Pretty example?" Eliza asked, offended.

"Right." The dragonoid soldier opened the gate for them, allowing Eliza and Corin to enter the prison. "Follow me. I will take you to Tack, directly. Although I must admit, this is his good day. Usually, he's not so willing to talk to newcomers."

"His good day?" Eliza asked Corin, dismounting from her lion companion's back and following them into the building, where Tack awaited.

~o~

Before Eliza, Corin, and the dark green dragonoid was a wide entryway with two doors on the left and two doors on the right. The dark green dragonoid, filled with great mirth and understanding, led Eliza and her companion towards the first door on their left.

They traversed down a flight of stone stairs, before stopping at a wooden door. The dark green dragonoid knocked three times on the door. By the third knock, the door was opened, granting them passage into the dungeons. Eliza followed the soldier without question, wondering if he truly was a good dragonoid.

Oh, the creepiness of the dungeon, with its cold stone walls, dripping droplets of clear, cool water, and grey stone walls that looked darker in the moonlight, made Eliza shudder. What's more, there were cells on either side with open barred windows, where the prisoners had every opportunity to gaze at her and Corin in a suspicious manner. She ignored these prisoners before the dark green dragonoid stopped in front of a cell to their right. It was the last cell on this side, where a golden-brown lion with long jagged scars all over his body and face, now pinkish and pale from staying in the dimly-lit cell for too long, stared at the group in a haggard form.

It was clear to Eliza that this lion had done no wrong, but she could hardly tell that when the lion banged his head at the cell bars.

"Oh, my!" Eliza said, shocked. She asked the scarred lion in turn, "Are you all right, sir? It's Tack, isn't it?" The scarred lion looked at her in defiance, nodding nonetheless in interest. "That's what I thought."

"You are… a very curious lass," Tack said, intrigued by her beauty. "May I ask for your name?"

"We don't have time for this!" the dark green dragonoid said, alert and annoyed. He spoke to Tack, gruffly, "Tack, this is the last time you behave this way! We won't have it anymore!"

"Will we?" Tack asked, chuckling in delight. "I was quite enjoying myself and the oncoming madness ahead." He told the dark green dragonoid, serious and truthful, "Look, all I did was sheep herding. Aslan saw me and he locked me in here after the First World's destruction." He added, "I did nothing wrong!"

Eliza was impressed. This lion was genuine while carrying a wicked streak. Maybe he did go mad, but who could blame him? Anything could happen here.

"I will let you go if you promise to behave from now on," the dark green dragonoid said, opening the cell door for Tack.

Tack tested the cold, stone floor. He couldn't believe it! He was free! Freedom awaited him! Wait. Was this a trick?

"It's not a trick. Aslan needs you. Just don't expect any small favors," the dark green dragonoid said, leading the trio back up the stairs and out of the prison. He waited until Eliza, Corin, and Tack were past the iron gate, before stepping outside and closing the gate. He looked at them all in intrigue. "You must all be mad for releasing this scarred lion!" He pointed to Tack. "This lion has been nothing but trouble!" He turned to Eliza, telling her, bluntly, "Good luck with him, miss. You'll need it." He returned to his post a moment later.

Tack whispered in Eliza's ear, "You sure I'm free?"

"We have a job for you actually if you're willing to accept it," Eliza asked, curious.

"I accept, but what do I have to do?" Tack asked, cautious.

Corin smiled. "You'll see."


	3. Fafnir's Demands

The flight to the Iron Mountains took less time than Eliza thought. She hadn't expected lions, even scarred lions, to run so swiftly. And yet, Corin and Tack moved with such precision that it made her wonder how they did it. She grasped Corin's brown mane in her hands, not stopping to sleep, but neither wanting to let go and fall onto the grassy green ground.

At last, they stopped before a massive, smooth, brown cave. Darkness loomed inside that cave, while a pair of glowing lights watched them from inside the cave, eyeing them with great suspicion. It was here that Corin and Tack stopped, allowing Eliza to dismount from Corin's back on shaky legs. She was grateful to have Corin there to keep her steady.

"Are you sure about this?" Eliza asked, cautious. "What if Fafnir decides to eat us? He is a giant turned into a dragon, purely out of greed and a need to hoard treasure." She said, recalling Fafnir's tale.

"I'm sure it's fine," Corin said with ease.

"Um… you want me to go inside the cave?" Tack asked, also cautious. "What if Fafnir eats me?"

"Well, this is where you prove your worth," Corin smiled.

"Um… you know I didn't do anything, right? I was thrown into that prison, asking what I did wrong. I did _nothing_ wrong!" Tack said with honesty.

"Well, if you can prove yourself again that dragon, then you will be rewarded. Siegfried was rewarded. You can be, too," Eliza said, recalling the tale of Siegfried facing off against that dragon.

"But he… oh, never mind," Tack huffed, heading into the cave.

Eliza whispered in Corin's ear, "Do you think he can do it?"

"If he doesn't, we'll have a real dragon problem on our hands and paws," Corin said, serious.

~o~

When Tack first entered the cave, surprised at how well he could see in there, the first scent his nostrils picked up was rotting corpses and raw meat. It was an awful stench, one he hoped he would never have to smell again. He looked around, surprised to see gold pieces scattered about the area, clinking on the stone, cold floor in bright dings.

He sniffed the air. Oh, there was definitely something slithering about here. It sent shivers up his spine! Oh, he didn't want to be in here! He did nothing wrong, as he said! So, how come no one was listening to him? Even Eliza wanted him to face this Fafnir. Oh, he was going to have to have a few words to say to her, when he was out of this cave!

"What are you doing inside my cave?" a dark, slithering voice bellowed at the end of the cave.

Tack only managed to catch a glimpse of two tunnels at the end of the cave, on the right and the left, before approaching the dragon with the black scales and the long tail. The black scaly dragon wanted nothing more to do with him than to see this lion take away his gold, his hoard of treasure. Tack would have to be cautious about befriending this dragon.

"My name is Tack. You're Fafnir, right?" Tack said, keenly.

"Tack," Fafnir grunted, laugh. "What an odd name for an animal!"

"Believe me, it's not the name I would have chosen," Tack admitted, somber.

"What is your real name?" Fafnir asked, interested, but also alarmed. He could not let this lion take away his gold!

Tack hesitated. This dragon wanted to get to know him, but for what point? Were dragons always this crafty? He would have to try something else. He got it!

"Please, sir, my friends and I need your help. We are forming an alliance, in an effort to throw Vitiate off his throne." Tack said, kindly. "We need your help to achieve this goal."

"I did not come here for petty words, lion!" Fafnir declared, annoyed.

"You were a giant once who turned into a dragon over wealth! Tell me I'm wrong!" Tack said, wanting to benefit him.

"That was back in the First World. I wish to rid myself of that horrid, wretched place!" Fafnir snarled, not liking where this conversation was headed. He glared at Tack, telling him, "You may go now! LEAVE! Do _not_ come back _unless_ I say so! _That_ is an order."

Tack stared at the dragon, frightened out of his wits. He had no choice. He fled, not bothering to look at Eliza and Corin as he ran across the green grassy plain. He did look over his shoulder once to see Eliza mounting Corin. He couldn't believe it! They were following him.

He made his way back to the prison, realizing it was about to get worse. He stopped before the dragonoid guards, pleading to be sent back inside. He would rot in his cell for the rest of his days! The last thing he wanted was to face another dragon again. But could he stand being around dragonoids?

The dark green dragonoid guard smiled wickedly. "Of course, you can come inside. But once you return to the Creature Prison, you may not come out again, unless Aslan says so."

"You mean that?" Tack asked, unsure about this. He really wanted his freedom!

"Time's up! You're coming with us!" The dark green dragonoid said, gesturing to his purple dragonoid friend to grab the scarred lion.

"Wait. I didn't make up my mind! _Help!_ " Tack screamed, trying to fight off the dragonoid soldiers. He couldn't do it! The dragonoids pinned him down, forcing him in restraints.

Oh, this was bad! This was very, very bad!

"ROAAAAAARRRR!" Fafnir's bellows rang out from the inside of his cave. Like a thunderous strike upon the land, Fafnir zoomed out of his cave, landing on top of the prison building. The dragonoid guards looked at the dragon in dismay, not liking what Fafnir was doing. "Release him! That's an order."

"But he is our prisoner! He decided to return to the prison on his own! You're not backing down on your own orders, Fafnir!" The dark green dragonoid huffed, grabbing Tack by the right foreleg.

"Let him go. _That_ is an order!" Fafnir glowered at the dark green dragonoid, annoyed.

"'That's an order!'" The dark green dragonoid mocked him, keeping his scaly hands on Tack's foreleg.

"You will listen," Fafnir said, testily.

"And why should I do that, _sir_?" The dark green dragonoid asked, curious.

"Because I was the one who helped build this prison, along with a few fellow dragonoids and many, many dragons. This prison is your prison as well as mine." Fafnir said in joyous delight. "But since I am the one who established this building and became its sole proprietor, this prison now belongs to me. Officially!" The black dragon bellowed. He snarled, telling the dark green dragonoid, "Release that lion! He's done nothing wrong. He's convinced me to set him free."

"Thank you," Tack said in delight, watching the dragonoid guards unshackle him. He ran to Eliza and Corin, glad to see them again. He asked them, curious, "How did I do?"

"Better than I thought," Eliza said, impressed.

"Well done, although it was a bit obvious," Corin said, amused. "Fafnir was at his cave, close to the prison. It makes sense the cave and this prison belongs to him. Now, as for the Iron Mountains, they're a mystery."

"We will release these prisoners who have done nothing wrong, and take the more dangerous creatures and people to the Iron Mountains," Fafnir gave his first command. "I will ensure this prison is mine from now on, for its name will be changed to the Fafnir Prison. And if I see any dragonoid slacking or doing what they shouldn't be doing, then they will be dealt with properly." He snarled in wicked delight. He shouted for all to hear, "Now, move these prisoners out of their cells by tonight. We're going to do a little migration." He roared, claiming this prison as his own!

~o~

Tack ran off into the green, grassy plains. He couldn't believe he was free! He could taste freedom, right on the tip of his tongue! It felt good, something he hadn't felt in a long time!

"Thank you," Tack said to the two companions, once Corin caught up to him. Eliza sat on Corin's back once more, grateful to have him for these long distances. Tack smiled, adding in approval, "for saving my life. I didn't think I could escape from there. Now that I have, I'm not sure what I'll do for the rest of my life."

"What will you do?" Eliza asked the scarred lion, confused.

Tack shook his head. "I don't know." A thought sprang up in his mind. "Maybe look for my family. My sisters are out there. Qua'ra and Kat'ka, although I'm used to calling them Scar-ra and Katrina."

"What's your real name? Your true name?" Eliza asked, curious.

"Daaron," Tack said in introduction. Eliza stared at him in shock. Was it possible Tack was her brother? Did Darron enter this realm again, after Aslan told her he set Darron back to their home world? Was it possible they were related to Qua'ra? Tack smiled, informing her in honesty, "Don't worry, Eliza. I don't come from Earth. I come from the First World."

"So, you're not my brother Darron," Eliza said, solemnly.

"I didn't even know it was you until you freed me from that cell," Tack said, joyously. "I didn't even know who you were until rumors spread about Maranguan and his wife, how he tried to kill her. Corin saved you that day, didn't he?"

"Maranguan's my husband," Eliza said, somber. "He's good now. He's in the neutral zone, between light and darkness. It's kind of a convoluted story."

"Ah," Tack said, smiling. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'll join your alliance." That left Eliza and Corin smiling at him. Tack shrugged. "Who knows? I might find my sisters. They're missing me by now. I'm sure of it."

"We'll find them, Daaron. I promise," Corin said, patting the scarred lion's shoulder.

"Thanks," Tack said, curtly. "So, where are we off to? Where's our base located?"

"Well, we just started this alliance. So, we're going to need help," Eliza admitted, sheepishly.

"No problem. I'm good with spreading the word around." Tack smiled widely. "You'll see what I mean in time."

"Let's hope you're right," Corin huffed, "for our sakes."

"You won't regret this," Tack said, leading the way back to the nearest village. Eliza and Corin followed, with Corin doing the running. Eliza hoped they wouldn't live to regret this decision. And Parker… Eliza sighed. Who knew what he was up to. She just hoped that he was all right, too.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Fafnir comes from Norse Mythology.


	4. Innocence

Dragon's Hallow stood a way from the Fafnir Prison. It was a long run for Corin and Tack to reach the village, complete with its beige walls and thatched houses, as well as thatched buildings and restaurants, but once they got to the village, it was early morning and the villagers weren't too happy to see them.

Happiness may have been an understatement for what the villagers viewed. They were downright stressed out the moment they saw Tack enter their village. It was almost as if they hadn't seen a scarred lion before and were utterly, utterly scared of him.

Peoples, creatures, and dragonoids alike gathered around the trio, the second they reached the village square. Eliza stared at the crowd, wondering if this was truly a good idea, bringing Tack along. Well, she and Corin needed to get home, and here they were, but home wasn't exactly welcoming them.

"Please, let me explain—" Eliza cried, as she dismounted from Corin's back. "Tack is friendly! You must believe us! He is!"

The villagers wouldn't listen. They kept barking orders and commands at the poor scarred lion. Although they got off on the wrong foot, Eliza was beginning to believe that Tack only wanted company and would soon get it. He just didn't like crowds. He cowered before them, inching back against the wall in terror. This was the worst idea anyone ever had, bringing him to a village that didn't want him! Who could save him? Who could save his newfound friends?

"Oh, if only Aslan were here," Tack whimpered.

"ROAAAAARRRRR!" a great Lion roar resounded across the village. The villagers retreated away from Eliza and Corin, right as the Great Lion entered the village square, beckoning to the other villagers to release Tack. They nearly refused him until he told them in a commanding and kind voice, "Let him go! Tack has done nothing to you."

"And why should we listen to you?" one of the villagers, a tall, orange dragonoid, asked, ready to strike Tack with his sharp black claws.

"Because if you will hear him out, I will give you clemency," Aslan said, kindly.

The orange dragonoid shrugged, moving the other villagers out of the way. Tack, thanking the stars that Aslan showed up at this hour, rushed to Eliza and Corin, now cowering behind them. He would not be bullied anymore by people and creatures who didn't understand him! That was for sure!

Aslan continued with an air of confidence, "This lion Tack has done nothing wrong! When the First World was destroyed, Tack got pulled away from his family and brought to that prison now known as the Fafnir Prison. I could not control the tornado that brought Tack here, but now that he's here, Tack could prove to be a great asset to our cause."

"What cause?" the orange dragonoid asked, suspicious of Tack.

"Vitiate, the Sith Lord in the Galaxy Far, Far Away, has betrayed Maranguan. Therefore, Maranguan is now Parker Dooley, but Parker will need to be whole again in order to be good. We must ensure this happens," Aslan explained. "That is why the Renegade Alliance is created: to help Parker be whole again and good. Right now, he is in the neutral zone between the light and the darkness. If you trust my word, and that is all the proof you need, then I can assure you that we will bring Parker Dooley home."

"Excuse me," a short, maroon dragonoid stepped out into the shadows, announcing for all to hear, "doesn't Tack need some proof that he's a good lion? I mean, is it possible that we'll get our proof?"

"I have his proof right here!" Fafnir declared, zooming down from the sky and landing in the middle of the village square. He told the frightened villagers, "Tack was with me when I was inside my cave. He's the one who ran towards the prison willingly, the once Creature Prison that is now my own again. The more dangerous prisoners are in the process of moving to the Iron Mountains, while the prisoners that have done little wrong are to be sent to the Fafnir Prison."

"Where's the proof?" the orange dragonoid asked, annoyed.

Aslan blew, sending a pillar of smoke up to the sky. The smoke screen revealed events from the night before, showing Tack befriending Fafnir and Fafnir braving the odds to take the Fafnir Prison as his own. The villagers were shocked, their minds convinced. They turned to Eliza, Corin, and Tack now, wanting to help them stop Vitiate.

Aslan wasn't finished yet. There was a few more images he needed to show them. He gestured to the smoke screen, revealing Parker's turn from Maranguan to himself, and his meditation that did just that. The villagers understood. They had all the proof they needed, but then so did Eliza, Corin, and Tack. Eliza barely caught the image of a green planet with the temples surrounding its forests when the smoke screen faded.

She nodded, convinced on what she must do, "Parker, I will find you and I'll bring you home." And she meant it, every single word.


	5. Epilogue: The Alliance is Born

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

 _One Year Later._

Eliza had never seen so much progress in her village. Dragon's Hallow, throughout the year, took on a major transformation. New buildings were built that would serve as a base for the Renegade Alliance. The moment after they was built, in four months' time, Eliza moved in, choosing a room to decorate and sleep in. Naturally, she put green plants in vases in there, making sure to water them every day.

Corin and Tack also had their separate quarters, but they always stayed near Eliza, checking on her to make sure she was all right. Most days, she was fine, better than ever. She just waited for word about her red dragonoid husband and whether or not he was already, especially where his base, the Shadow Empire's base, was located, safe, sound, and well.

As the new technology was brought inside the base, as the year went on, Eliza kept pondering whether it was possible to travel between galaxies. The very thought wowed the new council, whose leaders included Eliza, Corin, and Tack.

However, not all the leaders were onboard with this mission to turn Parker Dooley good again. Tack found himself meeting up with the orange dragonoid, who nearly struck him the day Aslan came. In some ways, Tack was still angry with him. And yet, he couldn't help but be courteous to him and see what he wanted.

"What's on your mind?" Tack asked the orange dragonoid, getting his attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you that day; at least, until Aslan came," the orange dragonoid said, making amends with him. "It must be a shocker for you to be free."

"More so than I can imagine," Tack said, calmly. He approached the balcony, telling the orange dragonoid, "It's not been easy being free, but even freedom must be won."

"Doesn't it?" The orange dragonoid said with a smirk. "You know, this village used to be livelier with Parker Dooley was around. Eliza would tell you all about him. He used to come to the shed to get his speeder bike repaired. It was a miracle we managed to fix it on time."

"Who are you?" Tack asked the orange dragonoid, curious. "You seemed to have taken an interest to this Alliance, and yet I do not know your name."

"Brody," The orange dragonoid introduced himself. "My name is Brody. Brody 'Slipstream' Andersen, as they call me." He said with pride.

"Brody, I'm Tack," Tack said officially.

"I know," Brody said, delighted to make a new friend. "Here's hoping we get Parker back home safe and sound."

"Right. I wish for that, too," Tack said, staring at the sunset in disdain. He hoped that everything would turn out all right in the end, but even he didn't know what the future held for them all, until it was too late to turn back.

~o~

As Eliza and Corin made their rounds, Eliza checked the galaxy map in the war room. That was strange. There was another world coming into focus. It was the planet Zafna, a lush, green world with lots of temples and forests. It was also where the Shadow Empire was located. Eliza smiled. They were closer now to finding Parker and bringing him home. She just hoped that Parker was expecting her, too, if he was at all.

*.*.*

That's it for the second part in my _Rogue Warriors_ trilogy. :)

Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

The last part in my _Rogue Warriors_ trilogy, but not the end of my Before the First Age Anthology, my Origin Series, and my Long Series, will focus on Parker and Eliza's son Maxin, who is going out on an adventure, too.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
